Who knew where'd you go
by piadidasnk
Summary: a Batista-victoria one shot story. he returns after his injury to find something is wrong


_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so, seems like it's been forever that you've been gone_

_She said some days I feel like shit_

_Some days I wanna quit and just be normal for a bit_

_I don't understand why you have to always be gone_

_I get along, but your trips always feel so long_

_and, I find myself trying to stay by the phone_

_because your voice always helps me to not feel so alone_

_but I feel like an idiot, workin my day around a call_

_but when I pick up I don't have much to say_

"Hey baby. I miss you." Victoria smiled into the phone.

"I miss you too. I will see you soon; I come back in a couple months." Dave replied.

"I can't wait. I gotta go though I have a match." She sighed.

"Okay baby, I'll talk to you later." He hung up and she sat looking at the picture on her phone. It was of the two of them just before he got 'injured'. They were celebrating his title win; he held the belt high in the air with one hand while holding her around the waist with the other while kissing her. It was taken when he had just got behind the curtain since she had been waiting the entire match with a huge grin on her face.

_So I want you to know it's a little fucked up_

_That I'm stuck here waitin at times debatin_

_Tellin you that I've had it with you and your career_

_Me and the rest of the family here singing_

_Where'd you go? _

_I miss you so_

_Seems like it's been forever that you've been gone_

_Please come back home_

She sat wondering what it was she was holding on to. He had been gone almost a month and a half. She had been informed that her match was up and made her way to the curtain. Anyone who knew Victoria could tell her mind was not on her match against Brie Bella. Once it was over she was met by Natalya and Melina. They ushered her into the women's locker room and asked her what was up.

"Tori, what's wrong? You and I both know you can beat Brie with a blindfold and one arm tied behind your back." Melina questioned.

"I know, I just miss him so much and he says he'll be back soon but for how long? He just got back and won the title only to leave again. What does he need to think about that keeps him away for so long? Why can't he just be here with me?"

"Honey, Dave will be back before you know it. You'll see." Natalya encouraged.

_You know, the place where you used to live_

_Used to barbeque up burgers and ribs,_

_Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile_

_But now you only stop by every once in a while_

_Shit, I find myself just fillin' my time,_

_With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,_

_I'm doing fine; I'm plannin to keep it that way,_

_You can call me if you find that you have something to say,_

_And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,_

_That I'm stuck here waitin, at times debatin,_

_Telling you that I've had it with you and your career_

_Me and the rest of the family here singing_

Melina and Natalya just wrapped their arms around her while she cried her heart out. They didn't know what else to do. Victoria was always the strong one. She very rarely showed people this side of her. When Maria tried to come into the locker room, Melina and Natalya looked up at her and shook their heads telling her it wasn't a good time and to let everyone else know. Victoria didn't let up until after the show had ended and even then it was only long enough to make it to the car. Melina and Natalya helped her to her hotel room and put her to bed hoping something would change soon.

_Where'd you go? I miss you so_

_Seems like it's been forever that you've been gone_

_Where'd ypu go? i miss you so_

_Seems like it'd been forever thst you've been gone_

_Please come back home _

_I want you to know it's a little fucked up_

_That I'm stuck here waitin; no longer debatin_

_Tired of sittin and hatin and makin these excuses_

_For why you're not around and feelin so useless_

_It seems one thing has been true all along_

_You don't really know what you've got till it's gone_

_I guess I've had it with you and your career_

_When you come back I won't be here and you can sing it…_

She woke the next morning and knew what she had to do. She spent the next couple of weeks being her old self. She was laughing again and cracking jokes. Melina and Natalya just assumed Dave had talked to her and gave her some type of good news. They had no idea what she had planned until it was too late. Victoria came back behind the curtain after losing to Michelle McCool and was met with the questioning looks of Melina, Natalya, and Rey Mysterio.

"Look guys… it's okay. I just need to do something that will keep my mind off of Dave."

"So Dave has no idea you're doing this" Melina asked.

"No," she sighed," he hasn't called in over two weeks so I just figure he's done"

"You can't jump to conclusions like that, meja." Rey told her.

"Well I just don't know what to think anymore Rey. He leaves because of an injury then comes back only to leave because 'something came up' and he can't tell me what it is and now he has stopped calling. You know why I haven't talked to him. It's because the last time we spoke I called him because he didn't call in three weeks and I was worried. How do you go from seeing someone every day and talking to them on the phone every day to absolutely nothing? So I decided to just wait and it has been over two weeks. He obviously doesn't care so I am doing something to help myself heal because here… here I am constantly reminded of him and it hurts so much," she started to cry and the pain was evident in her voice," it physically hurts to see a fan walk around with his face on their shirt. My heart actually aches when I read all the signs out there and it's not just them it's you guys too; talking about his return, asking me how he is when I don't know because he just can't be bothered to pick up the damn phone and call his fucking girlfriend. So when he gets back; I won't be here." With that said she walked to the locker room wiping her eyes leaving them standing there with their mouths open. She grabbed her things and was about to leave when she decided to make one last stop.

"Will you give this to him when he gets back? I know he will come to see you when he can't find me so please just give this to him." she handed Rey an envelope with Dave's name on it.

"I still say you're making a mistake but of course. Just take care psycho and be careful." He smiled at her and watched as she exited the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dave walked through the arena doors a month later and couldn't help but think something was up. No one wanted to look him in the eye and they all turned away if he started towards them. He couldn't help but smile as he thought of one person that would be happy to see him. He knocked on the door to the women's locker room and waited patiently. Maria answered it and immediately frowned upon seeing who it was. Before Dave could say anything, she turned and yelled back into the room.

"Melina, you're up" Melina had been chosen because the women had drawn straws to see who would have to break the news to Dave. He just looked at the red head confused but shook it off and waited; still smiling.

"Hey… Dave, long time no see." Melina nervously said.

"Yeah I know, is Victoria in there?"

"No she's not… but I heard Rey has something for you so you should go find him" she hurried back into the locker room and slammed the door in his face. He turned and went in search of Rey. When he found the high flyer he was at a table in the cafeteria surrounded by other superstars. They all scattered however, as soon as Dave walked up. Rey let out a sigh and hung his head down for a second before looking Dave in the eye.

"Before you say anything I just need to give you this and then I am going so you can read it in peace okay" Rey said holding out the envelope. He then got up and walked out of the cafeteria. Dave sat at the table and opened the letter.

_You took my hand, you showed me how,_

_You promised me you'd be around, uh huh_

_That's right, I took your words and I believed_

_In everything you said to me, yeah huh, that's right._

He immediately went in search of Melina or Natalya once he was done reading the letter. He felt heartbroken and suddenly everyone's behavior made sense. He came upon the women's locker room once again and knocked rather loudly. He heard voices inside that sounded like all the divas were arguing over who should answer the door. He was about to knock again when the door jerked open and both Natalya and Melina were shoved out. They stood in front of him starring at the ground waiting for him to yell. When nothing happened for a full minute they looked up and saw Dave crying.

"What did I… why would she… how… I"

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone; I'd stand up and punch them out_

_Cause they're all wrong; I know better_

_Cause you said forever and ever; who knew_

He sank to his knees and continued crying. Both ladies went to him and wrapped their arms around him; the same way they did for Victoria only a month earlier. When he finally calmed down, the women helped him up and to his locker room where he sat on the couch starring unable to function. It was only when Melina told him it would be okay that he snapped back to reality.

"Okay? She's gone and she didn't even tell me. She wrote me a note like we're in high school. You must know why she would do this." His eyes were pleading with them and Natalya cracked.

"She said you hadn't called her in weeks and she thought you were done with her. She didn't understand why you couldn't tell her why you were gone."

"She felt a little neglected." Melina added. Dave only sat in disbelief. He remembered all the time he and Victoria had spent together.

_Remember when we were such fools_

_And so convinced and just too cool_

_Oh no, no no_

_I wish I could touch you again_

_I wish I could still call you friend_

_I'd give anything_

He walked around for the rest of the day in a daze. He sat in his locker room waiting for his match against Randy. He just stared at the letter having read it over and over. Rey walked into the room to check on him and was shocked at the sight before him. Dave, who was normally laughing and always brightened a room, was sitting on the couch in his ring gear holding the letter and staring blankly at the wall in front of him.

"Dude, snap out of it"

"I just don't know what I did." He looked up at Rey with a lost look in his eyes," You tried to warn me but I just didn't listen."

_When someone said count your blessings now;_

_For they're long gone_

_I guess I just didn't know how_

_I was all wrong_

_But they knew better;_

_Still you said forever_

_Who knew? Yeah yeah_

"You called me and said she needed me but I chose not to listen. She was always the strong one. She never needed me as much as I need her. I just can't believe she left."

"What did the note say? I never read it because it wasn't right but I've gotta know what she told you"

"It says," he recited from memory because he had read it so many times," '_I'm sorry Dave… but I had to do something to get over you. The best way I know how is to take myself out of the situation. Please don't think I hate you. That is so far from the truth. I love you so much that I can't take being around to see you. I hope that makes sense. Love always Victoria.' "_

"Wow." Was all Rey could say.

"She never even told me she loved me to my face." He looked up at Rey and began crying again.

_I'll keep you locked in my head_

_Until we meet again_

_Until we, until we meet again_

_I won't forget you my friend_

_What happened?_

He came back through the curtain after his match with Randy and thanked John Cena.

"No big man, anyone could see you weren't focused. If I were Randy I would have tried to run too." John joked," no one wants an unstable animal after them."

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

_Cause they're all wrong_

_And that last kiss I'll cherish_

_Until we meet again_

_And this time makes it harder_

_I wish I could remember_

He went back to his hotel and lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. He dialed her number and almost started crying when it went to her voicemail. He bit back the sobs long enough to leave her a message.

'Y_ou've reached Victoria and I can't make it to the phone right now. You know what to do'_

"Hey Tori, It's Dave. I… I just… I miss you" he flipped his phone shut and let out a fresh set of tears.

She came behind the curtain after her tag match with ODB and checked her phone. She had been getting along okay in TNA and was close to being her old self. She would only break down every once in a while and always alone. She didn't want to answer questions because it just brought back all the memories. She checked the message and felt the tears pooling in her eyes.

_But I keep your memory_

_You visit me in my sleep_

_My darling, who knew?_

_My darling_

_My darling, who knew?_

_My darling, I miss you_

_My darling, who knew?_

_Who knew?_

She debated calling him back but looked at the time and figured he would be sleeping. She kept replaying the message just to hear his voice. He sounded like he was crying and was trying to be strong. That thought made her smile. He was always trying to be a big macho man in front of her because he wanted to be her superman. She opened her phone and scrolled through her pictures until she came across the one of the two of them after he won the belt; she had changed it from being her background because it hurt too much to look at it. She cuddled with a pillow and looked at the picture and whispered to herself before going to sleep with tears in her eyes.

"I miss you too"


End file.
